Barney's Great Adventure 3: Twinken's Back! A Koala Bear Story
Barney's Great Adventure 3: Twinken's Back! A Koala Bear Story is a Barney movie released in theaters December 30,2015 on DVD and Blu-Green-Pink-Brown-Ray March 23, 2016. Plot Twinken tries to find his way back home. But when going there he loses his way and bumps into Calvin and the Colonel, two underrated cartoon characters, who are also trying to find their way home. Alvin And The Chipmunks start dancing with Gumby singing Thrift Shop, and Gumby's friends, Pokey, Prickle, and Goo join in. While they are dancing, Twinken sings a cover of the song. However, Twinken sings badly, so everybody leaves. Then John Travilta and Twinken have a dance battle, and they get faster and faster and fart. Zing Zing Zingbah gets mad and says, "Hey! That's MY job!" and then Jumbah says, "Is this supposed to be a Barney movie?" Kermit comes in and interrupts and says "Is this the new Muppet movie?" And Zing Zing Zingbah says "No, this the Twinken movie." Kermit says "Oh okay, well thanks." then looks at the camera and says "Well you folks enjoy the rest of the movie." then walks away. Zing Zing Zingbah and John Travolta continue arguing and Zing Zing Zingbah says, "ONLY I CAN DANCE AND FART AT THE SAME TIME!" Twinken then leaves with Calvin and the Colonel like it never happened. Then Madea shows up and says "Halleluer!" and teaches Barney how to be cool. But Barney refuses. Then Twinken comes out dressed like a gangster and Madea and Twinken begin to rap "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem. But the Calvin and the Colonel get mad and call the Teletubbies to kill Madea. To interrupt the violence, the Teletubbies show a documentary of children starving in Africa from there TVs on their bellies. One says "Again again!" and they repeat the same documentary again. But then Dipsy sees the Boohbahs and says, "Heeeey, are you the guys who ripped off our show except you don't teach anything and give little children headaches?" But then Barney appears out of nowhere at the school and sings songs with the children. Twinken kills the kids, and Barney says "Why Twinken, why?" But then Gumby comes in with Peewee and are shocked that Twinken's still alive, and Tommy Wisaueu comes in and bends on his knees to the dead kids and says "Why you kill littowl bay bees? Why Twinken whyyyyyyy!?!" But then a dog walks by and Tommy says, "Hi, puppy, okay bye bye." He turns around and sees Barney and says "Oh hi Bawny, I didn't know it was you. So whose yer seck life?" But then the King of Cartoons says that this is his movie and not Barney's. Barney says "No, this is my movie!" and Twinken says "No, it's mine! Get off!" But then everyone gets mad and fights while Dipsy says Boohbah copied his show. Then the Boohbahs fight Dipsy and Dipsy face turns angry and says "What?" Then Tinky Winky, Lala, and Po save Dipsy. The Boohbahs want to go to The Jerry Springer Show. But then Fat Albert and Weird Harold kill Jumbah. The other Boohbahs sue Fat Albert, so they all go on Judge Judy. Barney and Winken come in as witnesses. Judge Judy said that Fat Albert was guilty. Later, Twinken still wants to be MJ so he tries to kill Barney. But he ended up killing BJ. Then continues to search for MJ. However the Koala Kid Klan comes in with white masks saying Twinken copied their movie. Twinken kills them so he can become MJ, only to find out MJ died. So they try to find MJ's remains to skin him so Barney can become MJ. But then Barney saw Walt Disney's skeleton. Barney says, "I MUST BE WALT DISNEY!" But then Twinken reminds Barney that Walt Disney's company hates Barney. Barney replies, "I don't care! I WILL be Walt Disney! Hahahahahaha!" and Twinken gets scared. Then Barney gets in a business chair and pulls out a cigar. But Twinken says, "If you don't get out of that chair, I will become MJ and turn you into Jack L. Warner!" Barney realizes this, and gets in a fight with Twinken. Twinken then uses his magic to become MJ and actually becomes him. But he ends up falling off a cliff, killing him in the process. Barney becomes Twinken, dresses like MJ, and becomes a pants designer. The end. Trivia *This movie is rated R for mild stupidity. *The unrated version of this movie was banned in China due to Twinken's china dance. *Twinken reveals he is secretly Moonkin wishing to find Tina in the special feature: Twinken Interview *Barney threatens to kill *Spock finds this movie being rated R highly illogical.